Sleep deprived
by Pacifistic Brat
Summary: This is my version of what happens to Allen when sleep deprived. Cute oneshot with a little bit of Yullen.


** Okay everybody this is my first ever one-shot on fanfiction so please be a little nice. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please leave comments and let me know if you think I should continue writing one-shots, if I should never bother writing another story again or what.**

**I have this same story posted on Wattpad under a different username 'awesomenesskills' but I just figured out how to publish stories on fanfic thanks to a friend so if I get some reviews, nice or otherwise, I'll continue writing and publishing stories.**

**Sorry if Kanda and Allen are a bit ooc**

**Warning: may contain slight fluff**

**I'm a disclaimer**

* * *

Komui was evil.

Kanda didn't give a shit what anybody in the whole damn order had to say about that because it was the truth.

If Komui wasn't evil then he wouldn't be torturing him like this. It didn't matter what the others said. It didn't matter what Allen said. It didn't even matter that Komui hadn't even realized what he had done in the first place. Although to be fair, or as fair as Kanda can get, he supposed Komui wasn't a hundred percent to blame.

Although he was definitely ninety five percent at fault, the other five percent went to Allen.

Because really, even if the guy was exhausted, and way more than half asleep, even an idiot like him should have been able to stay awake a little longer. Or, at the very least he should have chosen to sit somewhere, anywhere, else.

But _noooo_, he just had to have had the worst luck in the world for, not only did the moyashi sit next to him, but he fell asleep next to him as well.

Now normally, this itself wouldn't have been a problem, and at first it wasn't. Up until Kanda tried to get up and go to the bathroom that is.

Now Kanda was never a patient person and situations like this just made him worse, not that he could help it because dammit he had to pee, and just thinking about it made him want to punch a wall. Of course this was Komui's fault as Kanda found out. If only he let Allen go to sleep then none of this would have happened. Fucking bastard.

How did Kanda know this was Komui's fault? Simple.

Lenalee

Kanda overheard Lenalee as she was explaining to Lavi how Komui's latest komurin had destroyed a little over half the science division the day before and how Allen, who had just got back from a hectic three day mission and hadn't yet slept, had stayed up the whole night helping the science division clean up. She said Allen was finally on his way to his room for some well-deserved sleep when Komui said he had to help the three of them reorganize the library, which was also a mess from the explosion, and that's why he looked so tired, too tired in fact to even eat. Even when they decided to take a break and have some snacks Jerry made for them in advance.

'Well that actually explained a lot' Kanda thought. At least now he knew who to blame. He should pay attention to Lenalee more often, or maybe not.

Allen for his part hadn't even glanced at the food. Instead, as soon as he heard the word break he just flopped down in the seat closest to him 'which happened to be on the two person couch that kanda had decided to occupy' and quickly started to doze off. Which, in all honesty, is when the trouble started.

At first nothing happened, Allen fell asleep lightly leaning on Kanda's shoulder which Lenalee thought was 'just so cute' and Kanda ignored him because; one, the poor guy looked exhausted and not even Kanda's cruel enough to make him stay awake; and two, a small, very small, so small it could be called microscopic kind of small, part of Kanda agreed with Lenalee that yes, the moyashi did in fact look cute, not that he'd ever admit it of course.

But then right when Kanda decided to excuse himself in order to use the restroom, Allen shifted so that, instead of simply leaning on his shoulder, he was lying across his lap. This shocked Kanda a little bit, but only slightly compared to what Allen did next.

Allen, who was sprawled across Kanda's lap, let out a small whimper drawing the others attention as he turned and started cuddling, yes cuddling, Kanda.

This scene caused a mixed reaction. Lenalee, who had been chatting with Lavi stopped mid-sentence and gaped before she started cooing. Lavi, who had been listening to Lenalee, focused his attention on Allen and kanda, gaped, and then burst into hushed laughter so he wouldn't wake Allen up. As for Kanda, who had been about to go to the bathroom, he gaped just like the others, before slowly starting to blush and quickly turning his head away with his signature 'che'.

Now Lavi and Lenalee were surprised, though not in a bad way as Lavi _still _had yet to stop laughing, about Allen's adorable actions, Kanda however not so much. No Kanda had seen Allen like this before when they were forced to share a hotel room after an exhausting mission so he _knew_ what Allen was like when he was sleep deprived. He ought to know what Allen was like seeing as how he teased Allen the rest of the way back to the order about how, not only was the baka moyashi asleep not even five minutes after they got the hotel room, but how he was cuddling his pillow like the little beansprout he was. Allen at that time had blushed an adorable dark red, making Kanda smirk, and insisted that _BaKanda _was a liar_._

So no, Kanda was not surprised by the fact that Allen was unconsciously cuddling something. What _did_ surprise Kanda however, was the fact that the something Allen was unconsciously cuddling was _him_. Well that and how cute his little moyashi looked doing it, not that he'd ever admit it of course.

Despite the fact that kanda would like nothing more than to stare at his little moyashi until he awoke he _really _had to piss, and dammit Lavi was _still _laughing. Deciding that killing the baka usagi then peeing must take top priority Kanda slowly started to shift his way out of Allen's hold. That is until Lenalee noticed of course.

Kanda was doing well, he was almost completely free and Allen was still sleeping, but right as he was about to escape Lenalee faced him with a heated glare.

"Kanda, what do you think you're doing!" she whispered harshly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! " Kanda whispered back equally harsh leaning toward mugen which was just out of reach.

Lenalee seeing this as her chance grabbed Kanda's sword holding it away from him.

"If you don't sit back down I'm taking mugen to Komui for experimentation "Lenalee threatened.

_'She wouldn't'_.

"You wouldn't "Kanda challenged speaking his thoughts.

"Watch me, I'll even use my innocence so you can't catch me"

_'Shit she would'_

"Che whatever" Kanda said sitting back down and wincing as Allen chose that moment to start hugging him in his sleep adding unwanted pressure to his bladder.

"Good now I'm going talk to my brother about just letting Allen sleep, I'll be right back so don't even think about moving. Just to be on the safe side I'm taking mugen with me. Oh and Lavi," Lenalee stated with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Y-yes Lena-lady" Lavi said still chuckling, though this time at Kanda.

"I want you to come with me and if you don't stop laughing in the next three seconds _I'll _be the one cutting your head off understand"

"Y-y-y-yes L-Le-Lenalee" Lavi stuttered out suddenly fearing for his life, but with good cause. Lenalee could be even scarier than Kanda when she wanted to be.

While Lenalee and Lavi left Kanda took the chance to examine Allen.

'He _does_ look pretty exhausted' Kanda thought forgeting for a moment that he had to pee as he ran his hand through Allen's hair smiling slightly as Allen leaned in to his touch mumbling something in his sleep.

Curious as to what Allen was saying in his sleep he leaned closer and smirked as he heard _his _moyashi mumble "love you BaKanda" in his sleep.

Knowing Allens' true feelings and unable to wait for his lil' beansprout to wake up _let alone_ realize he felt the same way Kanda leaned forward capturing Allens lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

Allen, feeling the sensation of kandas warm lips on his own, stirred awake and his eyes widened as they landed on Kanda.

Kanda, noticing Allen was awake, backed away with a smirk.

"Morning Moyashi" Kanda whispered smirk intensifying as Allen blushed a darker red then Kanda had ever seen him blush

"K- K-Kanda!" Allen practically shouted. "Wh-what are you d-doing" Allen stuttered.

"Whats it look like I'm doing _beansprout_" Kanda teased.

"I-I-I- I mean you- you- uh-that is to say- we uh-Mph" Allen was cut off as Kanda reclaimed his lips.

"Mmnnn" Allen moaned as the kiss was deepend 'This must be a dream' he thought as Kanda sucked on his bottom lip before backing away to stare at him lovingly 'A _really_ good dream'

"Oh and so you don't get the wrong idea seeing as you just woke up, this is not a dream" Kanda said causing Allen's blush to somehow deepen further then what it already was.

"Th-then why..." Allen said cutting himself off.

"Because I love you stupid, and according to your sleep talking you love me too" Kanda stated matter of factually.

"Oh " Allen said as a huge smile broke out on his face "Well seeing as you already know I dont have to tell you but, I love you too."

"I know" Kanda smiled "Now get some rest, I can tell your tired with the way you were cuddling me like a three year old does its favorit toy" Allen, to tired to argue, blushed and pouted slightly but complied laying across Kandas lap wrapping his arms around him, and was asleep in seconds hugging Kanda tight.

And that was when kanda remembered he _still_ had to _pee _stupid Komui!

* * *

** I know the stories kinda short but please review just the same and let me know if you notice any mistakes**


End file.
